iFinally Tell You
by MagicSeddie
Summary: For so long, Carly's felt a struggle in herself. And she finally gives in. Love- it's the one thing Carly needs right now, and she can't get it, her life will crumble around her...


**A/N: I feel like writing something Camish. Don't know why, I just do. Enjoy? :) BY THE WAY SEDDIE NEEEVER HAPPENED IN THIS KAY?**

_Disclaimer: Yep. I also suck hobos. DO NOT LET YOUR DIRTY MIND RUN AWAY WITH YOU THERE._

Carly's POV:

Today was the day. The day I finally told my best friend I was in love with her. I'm not sure if it's right to feel this way, if it's _normal_. I just know I love Sam, and that I need her to love me too.

I know when it happened, round about...

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my couch, at the very end. Me and Sam were watching Girly Cow together, and we were all alone. Sam was sprawled out, lying on her back, her head on my lap. Her golden twirls seemed to be flicking out in every direction, shining because the light was hitting them in just the right way. "Oh, darling... Moolala!" the TV blared out. Sam burst into fits of hysterical giggles, and I chuckled too. The harder she laughed, the harder her chest pounded up and down. I wrapped a ringlet of her hair around my finger, and sighed._

_She arched her head up to look at me, her blue eyes seemingly trying to penertrate me, trying to see what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking much, except that she was truly very pretty. Her eyes, the most gorgeous shade of blue. Her lips, dark pink... Her cheeks, light, bouncy. Her perfectly scupted eyebrows which were the same color as her perfectly perfect hair. I had to wonder if this was the kind of feelings a best friend is supposed to have. Yeah, they're meant to think their friend is pretty, but not to the degree I felt about Sam. It was worrying... I was falling in love with my girl best friend. And yet, even though I was supposed to be disturbed, I didn't care. I loved Sam. She smiled at me, "You gorming at me, Carly?", in a joking sort of way. I grinned. This is the way love is supposed to feel. Effortless._

_End Of Flashback_

I took my shower. The water trickled down my skin, heating it up. I leaned my head back, felt the vibrations on my forehead and hair. Quickly, I grabbed the coconut shampoo and squeezed it into my hands. Rubbing it in was soothing, so I applied the conditioner as well. Then, I got set on washing my body wash all over me. It felt so good... so amazing to be completely relaxed. I grabbed the white fluffy towel off the rail, wiping it all over my body. It felt, well, fluffy.

I shrugged into my dressing gown, wet hair wringing down the back of it. Tapping a few buttons, I picked out a short denim skrit, with cute flower wedged shoes. I tugged my skirt on, and stepped into my shoes. Next to choose was my top, which was a floaty pink thing that came up to my belly button. I didn't put that on yet, because I was going to dry my hair, which if I did with my top on, would get it wet. I threw my gown across the room, so that the water would drip onto my bare back.

My soft fingers gently pushed the silver button down, and a blast of warm air burst onto my cream skin... I shook my head a little and the clear drops of water dribbled down my back. I craned my head around to the right, then to the left, feeling each strand get slowly drier. There was a sudden waft of air that came from behind me, and I turned my hairdryer off... The door opened, and I turned around in shock.

Sam stood in the doorway, her eyes wide. She opened her mouth, and grinned. "Lookin goooooooood Carls... Want me to pass you your shirt?" she smirked. I blushed. I wasn't quite sure why she needed to even ASK me that question.

I whispered "...yes, please...". She grabbed my shirt and waked over to me slowly. Each step she took towards me, her smile got wider. I moved my chair away from her, so she wouldn't see my chest. All of a sudden, the world became a dark pink. My shirt was now over my head, and I pulled it down. "Thanks Sam" I muttered as I stood up.

"No problemo, Carlaaaaaay!" she licked her dainty tongue out at me. She returned to her usual 'lazy girl' voice. "So Carls, should we go out somewhere? Movies? Groovy Smoothie? Or do you just wanna stay in...? We could watch that film with the sparkly things that are 'LET ME SUCK YOUR BLOOOOD- oh wait, I love you I could never SUCK YOUR BLOOOOD!" or maybe that awesome" her hands formed quotation marks when she said awesome, because the film (which happened to be my favorite) was a chick-flick, "Dickle Lickle Swimmer film. Or... I could choose the film..." and a sly grin appeared on her face as her eyebrows arched.

I jumped up, yelling "NONONONONO! Last time you chose the film-". I couldn't even finished my sentence. That film was pure hell, there was no point and it was... gross.

I shivered, and Sam came up to me, tugged my hand and led me downstairs. "I take it you wanna watch a film then, eh?" Sam smiled. I held her hand a little tighter once we reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked at our fingers, intertwined and I swore I saw her smile a little bit, just a little. I straightened my fingers out so she could let go, and she walked away. ...well, away to the fridge. The day before, when she was out fishing with her mom (they like fishing together, it's the one thing they never argue on), I'd baked her a cake. It was a nice cake, with an iced picture of a pink, plump ham on it. Same peered inside... "What... what's that?" Her voice bounced off the inside of the fridge.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "Well," I stuttered, "I know you really like ham. And cake... And any food at all actually-"

"-NOT BROCOLLI!" she interrupted.

I nodded, even though she couldn't see. "Yeah, not that. Anyways, so, since I was bored and I knew you'd be coming over I thought we could feast on a hammy slice of deeeeeeeelicious cake."

Her torso twisted round towards me, and she spun her feet around. She bit on her lip in a Samish way, and smiled. She took a step backwards so her foot was touching the fridge, then ran up towards me. Her arms were flailing all over the place, and she lightly jumped up. She hugged me, her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. "Ahhh, Saa-aaam!" I squeaked into her crazy curls. Inhaling, I wrapped my arms around her back. I chuckled, "It was just a cake."

She moved her head to look at me, and her face was just inches apart from mine. Her light blue eyes turned darker, her chin tilted. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. _'Should I kiss her? Should I put her down? Should I hold her tighter? Should I tell her now?' _

My mouth opened, and I blurted out "Sam-I-think-I'm-in-" but she cut me off. By kissing me. The heat of her lips burnt mine, but in a way so much more pleasant than it sounds. Instead of it feeling like I was burning in the flames, it was a warm glow that increased more and more. Her lips were so much more soft than guys I'd kissed, and they **tasted** like the most amazing blend of the most amazing things... She dropped her legs down, the whole time not letting our lips separate, so I grabbed her hair gently with my hands. I finally closed my eyes, and she pressed on harder... After a few more seconds, I opened my eyes to find hers were still closed, and she eventually let go. I took a step back, feeling dizzy. She stared at me with those eyes I knew so well, and breathed out.

She was the first to speak. "...wow."

Slowly, I began to speak again. Even though we'd kissed now, that wasn't enough. I still needed to tell her, and find out how she felt too. "Sam. I... I love you. No, no, I don't love you. I'm IN love with you... and I need to know how you feel about me. This isn't some sill crush, and it's not just some phase, I feel like... I can't live without you, and I can't be just best friends anymore..."

My shoulders felt more free than they had done in months, and a weight had been lifted. She simply looked at me. Not speaking, not moving, just staring. Had I made a mistake?

She took a deep breath and muttered, "God, Carly, make me seem like a coward. I wanted to tell you that but I just couldn't so I kissed you. The easy way out... I guess, Carls, that you're alright kiddo... Love you too."

I couldn't breathe. I literally couldn't breathe. A smile of exultation broke across my face and I collapsed onto my couch. I couldn't help myself, as I broke into a fit of giggles with my limps flinging around.

I loved Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett loved me. And, you know what? It may not have been traditional love, but heck, Sam and I aren't traditional girls.

**A/N: Okay, that was kinda bad, but I kinda like some of it. What do you think? How will I know if you don't R&R? ;P**


End file.
